Nightmare Of A Night
by Dangerpronek
Summary: When Daphne visits the grave yard one night a all to fimilar face shows up, but, it's no normal face, it's a ghost!  It promises to go after Daphne & capture her, the Mystery Incorporated are with Daphne to help solve the case!  Halloween story!
1. Chapter 1

_A Nightmare Of A Night._

_A/N:Hello Everyone! I know in my most recent story I just finished writing I promised I wouldn't be writing anymore until I finished my other stories but, I could resist a Halloween story! I hope you aren't mad :) I personally think this isn't too bad. Anyways onto the summary!_

_Summary: When Daphne visits the grave yard one night a all to fimilar face shows up, but, it's no normal face, it's a ghost! It promises to go after Daphne & capture her, the Mystery Incorporated are with Daphne to help solve the case of the ghost! Read & review! (Summary stinks forgive..)_

A, cold late October wind, drifted through the air of Crystal Cove, as the midnight hour crept upon the clock. A full harvest moon was out. 21 year old Daphne Blake, just arrived at the grave of her grandmother, who died on halloween night many years ago. Her name was Dorthy Blake, the name her parents used for her eldest sister. Daphne placed flowers on the grave of her grandmother.

"I miss you." She whispered, as she shivered from the chilly wind wipped through her long red hair. As Daphne turned to leave she felt a chill up her spine. The grave yard was no place for anyone to be, especially at the midnight hour. She watched her every step & never went off gaurd. The strong creeking sound coming from the leaveless trees made the fear worse. Suddenly she crashed onto the cold, wet, ground, tripping over a grave. Taking a look at the stone to see the name, _Patrick Lee_ carved into the newly looking stone. Daphne gasped.

"That's the man we captured a few mysteries ago.." She whispered to herself " He was Freddie's age & one of our meanest men in masks. But...now...he's..dead?" Daphne shivered, Mystery Incorporated, solved the mystery that had went on for years at a Mansion, a mansion Daphne's family now lived in. He had murdered her grandmother on Halloween night, two years ago. Fred & the gang trapped him & he was sentence to death.

"Jeepers.." Daphne whimpered, as the ground below her started to shift, back & forth knocking her to the ground once again. A strong cold wind hit her face so hard, she felt a sharp pain.

"What's going on!" She cried. From below the ground a shining white object came from below the ground, spun in the wind then shaped out as a human.

"A...a..g-ghost.." Daphne whimpered in fear, she froze.

"Who dare waken me?" A creepy young ghostly voice asked. Floating above Daphne, she trembled in fear to the ghost above her.

"WHO!" The ghost demanded.

"...Patrick Lee? Is that you?" Daphne said shaky under her breath.

"Yes, it is I the great Patrick Lee!" He roared so loud, Daphne could hear the echos replaying in her ears.

"Please...go away!" Daphne cried, getting up from the ground running fast as she could. She heard the leaves crunching as she wipped through the grave yard, desprate for help. As she returned to the large gate to the enterance it had been closed on her. Daphne shook it.

"Someone help me! Please help! Anybody, please!" She pleaded loudly as she felt the airy darkness creep up behinde her.

"I've got you now Daphne..." The voice said, Daphne looked around for another exit, in panic by the voice.

"No, no please!" She cried.

"No one's here to save you now..." The ever so haunting voice said, laughing evily after.

"Help!" Daphed screamed, bloody murder.

**TBC**

**Sorry this was so short, the other chapters will be much longer! I hope you liked it :) It will be a mystery-ish story! :D I'm excited to get it all finished before Halloween! You better review & tell me what you think before I publish another chapter I'd like to get at least three reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thank you those of you who reviewed it is you awesome people who have made me write this 2nd chapter JUST FOR YOU! :D I've never really done spooky type mystery story before, this is kinda my first! ..I'm a little scared I'll mess up (PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DO THAT A LOT) I hope you enjoy this chapter amazings. :)_

_Chapter 2:_

As Daphne shook the large rusted gate with all her might, it wouldn't budge. Breathing heavily, she fell & leaned up agained the gate, still screaming as loud as she possibly could, in panic that the ghost would snatch her & take her back under with him.

Making local police curious, they showed up at the grave yard, which Daphne's screaming had led them to. The headlights of the car shined in the dirty, frightened red heads face. The police opened the gates, Daphne was shivered & conintued to breath heavily, nonstop.

"Ma'am what's going on here?" One police man asked.

"G-ghost...I saw a ghost!" Daphne cried. The officer looked over at the other & laughed.

"Okay, someone hit they're head on a grave stone..." The officer said putting his note book & pen back into his pocket.

"Let's call her in." The second officer said as he dialed the number. Moments later the Mystery Machine rolled up parking in front of the grave yard, out of the drivers seat came a tall blond man jogging to the police men.

"I'm here! Where's Daphne? What happened!" The worried leader of Mystery Incorporated, Fred Jones asked.

"Calm down Sir it was all one big mis understanding, she's over there." The officer said pointing to the shivering red head by the gate sitting alone on a metal bench looking into the grave yard. Fred looked over at her as he made his way over to the gate.

"Hey Daph, what the heck happened here? Why are you at a grave yard in the middle of the night Daphne?" Fred asked trowing his hands around, Daphne could tell he'd been asleep, his hair was unfixed & his ascot was messed up.

"'Daphne, talk to me!" He said crossing his arms. Daphne looked down at her feet, still shivereing as the chilly breeze wipped through her red hair.

"I..was visiting my grandmothers grave Freddie, & when I turned around I tripped on a tree root, right onto another grave..the grave of Patrick Lee, the man who killed my grandmother.." She said shaky, under her breath. Fred sit on the bench next to her.

"Hey we solved that mystery! I guess he was sentenced to death.." Fred said. Daphne just nodded.

"Well, all of a sudden a huge gust of wind whiriled above me & a..." She started.

"A?" Fred asked.

"Nevermind, it was nothing Fred..." Daphne said as she got up from the bench to walk away. Fred grabbed her hand.

"No Daphne, wait. You can tell me this okay? Somethings wrong, I wouldn't get called down here to a grave yard by police at almost one in the morning for nothing. I need to help you." Fred said. Daphne sighed. She knew Fred cared but she didn't want to make herself look so dumb all over again.

"I saw a ghost Freddie, it was the ghost of Patrick Lee, he tried to get me!" Daphne whimpered burring her head into Fred's coat crying.

"A ghost?" Fred asked, it was hard for him to believe it, but he knew Daphne wouldn't lie like this. "Are you alright Daphne? Did he hurt you?" Fred asked, pulling out her face from his chest looking into her teary eyes. She shook her head, no.

"Oh thank goodness, now why are you crying?" He asked. Daphne glanced over at the officers, still joking around about her.

"They didn't believe me Fred, they think I'm crazy." She said. That made Fred angry. any officer not believe someone screaming bloody murder in a grave yard.

"Get in the van, I'll go talk to them." Fred said. Daphne knew Fred would always take her, or any of the Mystery Incorporated members, side in any case. She climbed into the van & shut the door tightly, locking it until Fred were to come back.

Fred marched over to the police.

"Hey what the heck were you thinking? Why wouldn't you believe her?" Fred asked, madly. The police stopped they're laughing at looked at Fred.

"Sir, she claims she seen a ghost...what are we suppose to do?" One said.

"Whether she saw a ghost or not, she saw something, something happened to her! Daphne isn't a liar, & she doesn't get scared so easily either. You should've been more caring & responseable as police men, I'm ashamed!" Fred shouted. Fred could get very upset with people goofing off on they're jobs. Espeically police men. They're job was to protect people from danger & care, these two were nothing like that.

"She didn't see anything cause when we got here we didn't see anything.." The other police said. Fred crossed his arms.

"Whatever." He said. "You better be more help next time & take things more serious or you'll regret it one day." Fred said, remebering his grandfather, whom was a great officer, head officer to be exact. He led all of Crystal Coves police men out of the most dangerous things in all of his time. When Fred was ten years old he lost his grandfather, because of two other officers not doing their jobs correctly, accidently shooting an innocent person, Fred's grandfather jumped in front of the shot. Killing him, & saving Fred's life. It was only natural Fred would want to save lives, from his family history.

Daphne unlocked the doors of the van for Fred to get in. Fred jumped into the car, Daphne could tell he was upset. He sit & watched the police cars leave.

"Are you okay Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I want to go back & search for any sort of clues cause I think we've got a mystery to solve." He said.

"Now, you want to go inside the grave yard...now? Jeepers..I don't think that's such a good idea Freddie, I mean.."

"We'll come back tomorrow Daph, no worries, I wouldn't want you to go through that again, I'm taking you home to rest." Fred said. One of Daphne's favorite things about the handsome blond, was his caring kind heart. He was almost like the perfect person.

Daphne slipped into her night dress, brushed her hair then teeth. She was overly tired from the long night she'd had. She slippled under the covers & fell fast asleep.

Across the hall, about an hour later Fred woke to someone shaking him.

"Fred! Fred wake up!" A small burnette whispered shaking Fred awake.

"Velma, what's wrong?" Fred asked, not liking the fact of being waken up for the second time tonight.

"It's Daphne, she's having a nightmare or something, she's breathing heavy & screaming." Velma said. Behinde her the tall skinny man nodded behinde her, along with the mascot dog, Scooby doo.

"Is she alright?" Fred asked getting out of his warm covers feeling the cool hard floor on his bare feet as he ran to Daphne's bedroom.

"I don't know we can't get her awake!" Shaggy said.

_TBC_

_A/N: And that's chapter two, THREE WILL BE BETTER! :D :D :D Please review for me, I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing whatcha have to say. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Fred & the gang rushed into Daphne's bedroom. They watched her toss & turn in her bed screaming at the top of her lungs for help & begging for another way.

"Daphne wake up! Wake up Daphne, it's okay no one is after you!" Fred said, lifting her up with his hand under her head. He laid her in his arms.

"Daphne. please wake up.." Velma sighed. Daphne flew up screaming the loudest scream they'd heard, it still didn't top the scream she did when she'd seen the ghost. Daphne could feel the drops of sweat on her face, burning hot, she felt like she'd ran a race. Breathing heavy as if she really had.

"Daphne, shh, calm down, take a deep breath & just relax...everythings okay." Said Fred's voice she heard, making her calm by the his soft voice & gentle touch on her warm skin. Her breathing began to calm as she took three large deep breaths.

"Are you okay Daphne?" Shaggy asked. "Like what happened?"

"There was a ghost! It had me! I..I-I..." Daphne started to panic. Velma & Shaggy gave Fred a look.

"Long story, I'll explain later.." Fred whispered to them. "It's alright Daphne, there's no ghost here. Just us." Fred said, comforting his best friend of 17 short years.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to wake you all. I guess I got carried away with myself." Daphne said.

"Don't be sorry Daphne, we were just worried that's all." Velma said.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Daphne said.

Fred glanced at Daphne's alarm clock.

"Well, it's five a.m., time for me to get up & get ready for work now." Fred's tired worn out face said.

"How long will you be gone, Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Ehh, only a few hours today, until then everybody just go back to bed & call me if you need me. I'll most likely be back before you are awake, since it's Saturday and all." Fred said.

"Ok, night guys..& I guess like..good morning Fred." Half asleep Shaggy yawned as he left Daphne's room.

"I'm sorry Fred." Daphne sighed.

"For what?" Fred asked. "Making me get about an hour of sleep total last night?" He laughed. "Listen Daph, I don't mind. If it's for you or the gang, it's worth every restless moment in my life."

"Aww Freddie, your so sweet. Thank you, you're the best leader the gang could ever have!" Daphne said smiling brightly.

"I hate to rush off but, I gotta go Daph, sleep well." Fred whispered closing the door shut behinde him. Daphne curled up back under the sheets, still feeling bad about Fred going to work so tired, all because of her. She hoped to get a little cat nap before the morning sun came shining through her windows.

The red head yawned as she stretched out on her bed, taking a deep breath, smelling a wonderful smell from no other than Shaggy's homemade pancakes, fresh on the table just waiting to be eaten. Daphne dressed herself in her usual outfit for the day, a green scarf, pink hair band to match the long sleeved pink dress she was wearing, with light purple tights. She carefully walked down the steps turning into the kitchen area where she found Velma & Shaggy cooking breakfast together.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Velma teased. Daphne looked at the clock on the stove.

"Hey, it's only nine, I didn't sleep well last night." Daphne said.

"Like, yeah...we know." Shaggy joked. Velma laughed. "Your not the only one.." Shaggy said pointing his head towards the living room, where Fred was asleep on the sofa, with scooby curled beside him.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Daphne said.

"Like sure, Scooby is." Shaggy teased. Velma bursting out laughing once again. Daphne smirked at them. She walked over to the sleeping blond, peacefully alseep with the brown dog beside him.

"Like, wake him up Daphne, it's time to eat, that'll give him some energy." Shaggy said. Scooby woke to the words "eat" & flew to the dining table. Fred feeling the cool hit his body once Scooby had left woke.

"Good morning Freddie." Daphne greeted softly. As he rubbed his eyes & yawned.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"When did you get home?"

"Like thirty minutes ago or something, " He said, taking his seat at the table.

"Oh." Daphne said as he placed a stack of pancakes onto his dish.

"Gang I wanna go take a look at the grave yard today."

"Sure thing Fred, I'm very curious to see it myself." Velma said.

"Like oh man." Shaggy moaned. "Like me & Scoob, think it's a good idea for us to stay home instead.."

"Nope, the only one staying here is Daphne, she had a rough night last night & I think it's safest she stays far away for the grave yard as possible." Fred said, sipping out of his glass of milk.

"I could go if you want." Daphne said, thinking how nice it would be never to go back to the grave again.

"No, listen to Fred, until we find out what's up, it's best you stay." Velma said.

"Ok." Daphne agreed.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked, leaving his seat.

"Like no but since we finished the breakfast I guess I am." Shaggy said.

"We'll be back soon Daph, be careful & call me if anything goes wrong." Fred said.

"Got it. I will, & you do the same guys." Daphne said waving goodbye as the van drove away.

"I feel a lot safer here anyways, I wish someone could've stayed with me though." Daphne said to herself, locking the door of the house shut.

Daphne cleaned the dirty sink full of dishes then straighten some things around the house, a full house of four adults and a messy dog, needed to be cleaned often. Daphne heard the mail come by, she walked to the mailbox, it was a cloudy cool fall, day in Crystal Cove. Leaves had fallen off of most the trees. Daphne scanned through the mail while walking up the deck stairs, She felt a strong breeze whip inside when she opened the door, it sent a chill up her spine. "Brrr, I'd better start a fire in here, don't want anyone catching a cold in this weather." Daphne said lighting a fire in the fireplace. Sitting down to watch some TV she sit on the sofa. All through the house was silent, no one made a sound.

Suddenly a strong, cold wind ran throught the house, blowing out the fire, the TV shut off & the lights flickered on & off. Daphne shivered.

"I'm back.." The ghostly voice whispered into Daphne's ear as she shivered with fright.

"No! How did you find me? Please go away!" Daphne cried. The voice evily laughed, enjoying Daphne's pain.

"Not until I get what I came for! You will pay Daphne Blake, your coming with me!" He laughed evily.

"Patrick please, leave me alone! Go away, I don't want to go with you!" She pleaded, curled up on the sofa, shaking.

"You never did! All you ever wanted was Fred! Time to pay Daphne!" He shouted loudly.

"Fred? What are you talking about!" Daphne asked the voice she couldn't see, she shivered as she felt a touch on her face.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. "I'm calling Freddie!" She cried reaching for her cell phone on the coffee table. The phone shattered when Daphne went to grab it, she gasped.

"Now no one will ever save you!" He laughed.

"Help!" Daphne screamed as the ghost's face apperead in front of her. Daphne backed as far as she possibly could on the sofa before falling off. The ghost chased her through the house, making her run into the stack of plates breaking in the process.

She ran to her bed room & slammed the door. She could hear thunder roaring & see lighting flashing out the window. She hid in the corner of her room, the ghost slipped throught the door of her room, floating over to Daphne.

"No please, don't touch me! Get away!" Daphne begged, sobbing in tears, shevering in the dark with thunder rolling & lighting flashing. The ghost got to Daphne's face then slowly leaned in close to her.

"W-what are y.." Before she could ask, the ghosts eyes met with Daphne's as his airy cold ghostly lips met hers. Daphne completely froze. The room light up with a powerful ghost shine, then the ghost vanished in then air.

_**TBC**_

_**So I don't know how you like it, but I didn't think this chapter was half bad. PLEASE REVIEW :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here is the forth chapter! :D I really like hearing from you all & i can't thank those of you who review enough it means a lot to me! :D _

_Chapter Four:_

_The rain was still pouring & the daylight sun had gone down & the dark night sky covered the air._

"She won't answer! Why won't she answer?" Fred paniced, dialing Daphne's number countless times. "We've gotta go back & check on her, I hope she's okay."

"Relax dude, Daphne's probably just chillin out on the deck, she loves that." Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Velma agreed."Just calm down." Fred jumped into the van & drove to they're house. Pulling up in the drive way, ripping the keys out of the van & shoving it into the front door fast as he could. He busted through the front door & scanned the room for the red head, no where in site. He ran up the steps to see her cold, on the floor.

"Daphne!" Fred shouted, getting onto his knees."What happened, are you okay, please wake up, please be okay!" Fred begged, Shaggy & Velma finally caught up with him, his screams led them to Daphne's room.

"Like dude..she looks dead." Shaggy said, while his legs shook in fear. Fred gently placed his head on her chest. As he started to breathe heavily.

"Oh no..." He gasped. "It can't be...she can't.."

"Fred what's wrong?" Velma asked.

"She's...d-d-d-dead..." Fred barely said, shaky under his breath.

"It's okay Fred, we don't know that for sure.." Velma said behinde his shoulder.

"Yes! Yes, I do! I know! Just look at her Velma, she's lifeless! Gone! It's all my fault!" Fred shouted.

"Like it's not your fault Fred." Shaggy said, trying to comfort his buddy.

"It is...I shouldn't have left! I'm horrible!" Fred screamed.

"Fred let me take a look, your so worked up, your not even sure if she's really dead or not." Velma said, placing her head on Daphne's chest.

"You're right Fred, no heartbeating..." Velma sighed. Fred refused to realize what had just happened. He shook his head.

"No! Tell me it isn't true! " Fred begged. Velma cried with Shaggy as they sat in the dark bedroom. Fred held Daphne, on the floor, the place were he found her. He never cried, he held & faught back every tear that wanted so bad to pour out. They'd all fallen asleep in her room.

At exactly midnight, a full moon shined down onto the house, Fred woke to a light, it was Daphne! A blue moon light shined on Daphne.

"Daphne..." He gasped. Still in his arms she woke.

" Freddie?" She asked.

"It's you! Your alive!" He shouted, waking the others.

"Oh Freddie, it was horrible!" She cried. "Don't let go of me! I don't want to leave again!" She sobbed into Fred's shirt. Velma & Shaggy stared at her, wondering what had just happened.

"I won't Daph, I won't, not ever." Fred whispered." I need to know Daphne, tell us what happened?"

"When you left, the ghost came back for me! He chased me through the house then I hid here, until he found me at a dead end, he got closer & closer to me then he...kissed me.." She said shaky.

"He what!" The four friends shouted at once.

"The room lit up with this powerful ghost glow when he kissed me, I remember nothing after that." Daphne fininshed.

"The light, that's what happened just a minute ago! When we thought you were gone!" Fred said.

"Jeepers, what's happening to me?" Daphne cried on Fred's shoulder, he always was ready for anyone who needed a shoulder to cry on, espicially Daphne's, never had he admit it, but the gang always suspected Fred liking Daphne more than just a "friend" he'd always go into a bigger panic over her missing than anyone else, he always split up with her, he was always there for her & it was clear they shared a special something no one else had or could explain.

"Don't worry Daph, we're gonna catch that ghost." Fred said, eyeing Velma & Shaggy.

"How?" Daphne sniffled.

"I am the Fred Jones, best trapper guy around, as you would say, I'll think of something." He promised. "Trust me?"

"I trust you." Daphne said.

"First thing in the morning we'll go to my mom's book shop & look up ghosts. Let's all hit the beds, but be extra careful." Velma said. Shaggy nodded, along with Scooby.

"Right! Night gang!" Fred said as the three left him & Daphne alone. "Think you can catch a few z's before morning?"

"I can't sleep! Someone is after me Freddie, no matter where I go I'm not safe..." She cried.

"Hey dry your eyes Daphne, I'm not going to leave you, your safe with me here." Fred comforted her, with his sweet strong voice. Daphne warmly smiled.

"Thanks Freddie, I don't no how I'd live with out you.." She said. _"I don't know how I'd live either..." _Fred thought.

"Do you want to at least try to sleep some?" Fred asked.

"I am awful tired...& so are you." She admitted.

"I could stay up all night for you." Fred said, letting the words slip from his mouth. "Let's go to the living room, you can sleep on one sofa & I'll sleep on the other. That way I'll be right with you all night." Fred said.

"Okay, good idea." Daphne said, she knew she'd feel much safer with Fred her.

Daphne rested herself on the sofa, Fred put a warm blanket over her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Night." Fred said throwing his blanket over himself. "If you need me I'm right here." He reminded her.

Fred planned on staying awake with Daphne the entire night, but once his head hit the pillow he was too tired to resist from falling asleep. Another one of Daphne's nightmares had woke him three times, she woke up screaming in panic.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Yeah..I..I.." Before Daphne could answer a shining light took shined brightly on her, lighting up the room. She fell backwards with her eyes closed. Fred grabbed her, waking her up, it was hard for Daphne to fight the darkness wanting to take over her.

"Daphne! Don't leave, stay with me! We'll get through this!" Fred begged her. Daphne slowly fluttered her eyes open, barely able to see.

"Freddie, it's the ghost, I can feel him, he's coming back!" Daphne screamed in panic.

"Shh, no it isn't true Daph, theres no ghost, calm down." Fred calmed her, as Shaggy & Velma along with Scooby ran down the steps to see what was going on.

"What am I going to do Freddie!" She cried, finally crying herself to sleep. Fred covered her in sheets again, then went into the kitchen to explain to the others.

"I almose lost her...again.." Fred whispered, the gang could see his tired worn out face, often they only saw at the end of mystery, this mystery was just starting.

"It's killing her! We've gotta do something! I'll save her or I'll die trying!" Fred said slamming his fists on the counter.

"Let's look this up on the computer.." Velma said, opening her laptop starting to type quickly.

"Like chill Fred, I'm sure it's some dude in a mask..." Shaggy said,

"Making her glow, not sleep & haunting her! I just can't help but to feel this is all too real!" Fred said.

"Jinkies!" Velma said, with her nose still stuck in the computer screen.

"What is it?" Shaggy asked as him & the other two stared.

"It say's here that once kissed by a ghost you turn into a ghost, on a full moon night, the spell will last forever & be unbreakable! Every night she will turn into a ghost, in the morning she'll leave her body behinde, once the full moon hits, she'll be ghost forever & go into the grave where she belongs." Velma read.

"W-what!" Fred asked. "So when Daphne almost "passed" out, she was really dieing again?"

"Seems like it..." Velma sadly said.

"Like zoinks! How do we break the spell?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know.." Velma admitted.

"This will only get worse closer to the full moon night, which is Halloween.."Velma started.

"But that's only three days away!" Fred said.

"I know, right now she's already part ghost, but still has her body pretty soon she'll..." Velma said before the heard Daphne's screaming from the living room.

"Where's Daphne!" Fred shouted. Suddenly seeing her come up from under the floor, a bright ghostly Daphne. Everyone froze.

"I'm coming to get you Freddie!" Daphne laughed evily.

_TBC_

_A/N: How did you like that, hmm? I'm sick so that's why it took a little longer & may be messed up bad. :p Please REVIEW to get the next chapter. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

"Daphne!" Fred shouted, seeing her glowing ghostly face, flying above them. "What do you want with me!"

"I was sent here to kill Fred Jones, to pay for what he did!" Daphne said.

"That's not the real Daphne." Velma said crossing her arms.

"Daphne, you wouldn't kill me would you?" Fred asked, feeling his break.

"Oh yes I would!" She laughed evily"

"Run for it!" Velma shouted as the three adults & their dog ran to escape ghostly Daphne.

"Like who's that." Shaggy asked, feeling someone touch him after he ran down the dark basement.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" Velma asked.

"Like, great, we're all here." Shaggy said, shaking.

"Except Fred, jinkies!" Velma remembered.

"Oh boy, he's a goner if Daphne get's a hold of him...why do you think she wants to kill him?"

"I'm not sure, but if my thought is correct, that's Patrick Lee's comands to Daphne's ghost, he probably put Daphne under a trans." Velma explained.

"Oh Freddie, you can ran but you can't hide!" Daphne laughed, flying through the air chasing the blond. Fred ran into his room, slamming the room, breathing heavily.

"Boo! Haha, I found you!" Daphne laughed, finding the bonde by slipping right through his wall.

"Daphne, please! Leave me alone!" Fred begged.

"Hmmm, no!" She giggled, Fred hid his face.

"Okay Daphne, listen just please don't kill me, snap out of this! You aren't this evil ghost! Your my sweet innocent Daphne, mine no one elses!" Fred admitted to her, he'd kept those words inside his heart for many years & all a sudden they just bursted out of him. Daphne shook her head.

"Freddie I-I...Gahh err I'm going to kill you!" She shouted all at once, as if she was two people at once.

"Daphne!" He asked, standing up." Daphne, fight it! Beat down the ghost inside you, you can do it, I believe in you!" Fred cheered on his friend. The ghost was having a meltdown with herself.

"Nooooooo!" The ghost shouted, holding it's head, throbbing back & forth until vanishing into thin air. Fred gasped.

"Daphne? Where are you?" Fred asked, suddenly a cold wind gust blew in, causing Fred to shiver.

"So you thought you could defeat me, hu!" A manly ghost voice said, Fred looked above him, seeing the ghost of no other than, Patrick Lee.

"You! Where's Daphne?" Fred asked. Then he heard Daphne's scream coming from down stairs. Fred flew open his door then raced to see her. "Daphne!" He shouted picking her up twirling her in his arms. The ghost locked the basement door, so that the rest of the gang wouldn't be able to save the two upstairs.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Now that I see you are, what happened?" Fred said.

"We don't have any time to talk Freddie! We've gotta get rid of that ghost & fast!" Daphne said.

"No Daphne, you can't! You were kissed by a ghost, that means that you'll turn into a ghost by Halloween night."

"What? Freddie that...that can't happen!"

"I'm sorry Daphne, but it's true. We're trying to solve this case so we can save you before you go under with Patrick forever!" Fred said.

"I don't want to ever see Patrick again Freddie, please save me!" Daphne begged holding on tightly to Fred, it was normal for the two to get closer in they're mysteries, they had a special place in each others hearts, but had never adimitted it.

"I won't let him take you away Daph." Fred said, as a ghost flew through a wall.

"Wanna bet!" Patrick laughed. Fred grabbed Daphne's hand & jumped into the Mystery Machine, rain was beating down on the road as the green van zoomed through puddles, splashing the sides, the ghost followed behinde.

"Freddie, look out!" Daphne shouted, seeing tree fallen in front of them, Fred turned the wheel of the van, making a sharp turn causing Fred to lose control of the Mystery Machine. It ran into a tree.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked. Fred nodded.

"You?"

"I am for now, but look, here he comes!" Daphne cried. Fred unbuckled both they're seat belts then they took off running up the mountian, Lovers Lane, it was a high mountian. Thurner roared through the night sky as lighting flashed on & off countless times, the rain pouring down onto them. They'd finally reached the top of the mountian.

"Freddie, there's no use, we're at a dead end. This is how it's suppose to be. Just let him take me." Daphne said, soaking wet, & cold while the wind blew.

"No, this isn't how it's suppose to be! I won't let this happen!" Fred said.

"No where to run to now!" Patrick's ghost laughed evily, as he lighting flashed a loud roaring thunder boomed through the mountian, then a cracking sound came from above a large tree fell over, knocking Fred off the cliff.

"Freddie!" Daphne screamed. As thunder clapped & lighting flashed once again & she could hear his scream while hundereds of feet down waves crashed againest the mountian.

_TBC_

_Ohhh my goodness this is gettin' SCARY! Well a little scary anyways. lol I hope I'm doing a "okay job" on this! I need at least TWO reviews to publish the next chapter. :D SO REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!_


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne climbed over the tree, and looked down the over the cliff. Fred was no where in sight. Un-noticed tears flowed down Daphne's cold, wet cheeks.

"Noo, Freddie! Freddie..." She sobbed reaching down the cliff hoping a hand would reach out for help. Daphne turned around to the ghost.

"You! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you Freddie wouldn't have been here, trying to save my life, which ended his! " Daphne said, angry inside & out at the ghost, torn up in her heart. "I guess it wasn't enough taking my grandmother away from me, so you had to take the most important person in my life away as well!" She cried.

"Now Daphne, I only want to help you, see how this is going to work out, I take you with me & all these battles of life will be over, forever." Patrick said with a smirk on his face.

"No Patrick! I'm done with you! This time your going down! Blake style!" Daphne said

"Mwahaha, I'm a ghost how do you plan to destroy me?" He asked.

"I'm a Mystery Incoporated member, kicking ghost butts are what we do!" She said. "I've learned a thing or two about trapping ghosts, today is your last day!" Daphne said, as she snapped off her necklace, one big diamond that was given to her by her grandmother before she died. It was the one Patrick was after, it's worth a million.

"The crystal diamond of Crystal Cove!" Patrick gasped. "I want it!"

"I know you do, and you'll get it!" Daphne said smashing the diamond into the ground.

"What, no what are you doing! If you ruin that...I'll.."

"Go back to where you belong!" Daphne finished, the ghost started to weaken.

"Nooooooo..." He moaned as the powerful flow of the diamond lit up the mountian, sucking the ghost into the diamond as it was put back together.

"Good bye Patrick, forever!" Daphne said, picking up the crystal diamond, she held it close to her heart, as she started to cry once again.

"Good bye Freddie." She whispered taking one last look at the hundereds of feet drop off the cliff where Fred had fallen. It was nearly a full moon, Daphne turned to walk back down the moutian to call for help. When suddenly she heard a voice call her name.

"Daphne!" He shouted. Daphne turned to the woods of the mountian to see a dirty, weak, blond man walking towards her.

"Oh Freddie your alive!" Daphne shouted hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried in his voice.

"No, I'm not." Daphne admitted. "I sent Patrick back to his grave...forever. He can never return. I used my crystal necklace my grandmother gave me, the same one he killed her for. To kill a ghost you must destroy what it wants...I did...but, he was the only one who could break the curse off of me..in a few hours I'll be right back with him..forever." Daphne explained. holding back tears. Fred took her arms as he stared into her eyes.

"Daphne, we can't let this happen we have to find a way to save you!" Fred said.

"I don't know how, this is the end of me Freddie." She whimpered.

"No, it isn't..it can't be! I refuse to think of it!" As the wind blew harder on the cold, dark night on the mountian of Crystal Cove. The clouds parted from the each other, making an opening for the moon to shine through.

"Daphne Ann Blake, there's something I've got to tell you! I can't live with out you, it's the honest truth, your everything to me! You've made me all that I am today! If it wasn't for you I could never take this role as a leader of Mystery Incorporated, If I lose you, I lose everything! Your beautiful & I love you with all my heart, please always remember that, no matter what happens!" Fred said, looking into Daphne's teary eyes, she cracked a small grin through her tears.

All at once the midnight hour struck, the moon shined brightly onto the couple, Daphne leaned over in pain, moaning.

"Daphne! No, please Daphne, don't leave me!" Fred begged, as she fell to the ground.

"Fred!" Three voices shouted from behinde, coming up the Velma, Shaggy & Scooby arrived. The froze to see a bright white, moon light shine on Daphne one last time.

"I love you, F-fred..." She whispered, under her last breath of air. Tears poured from Fred's face as he held Daphne's hands in his.

"Daphne, no! Don't go, come on wake up! Please!" Fred sobbed, begging for the red-head to awaken.

"We're too late!" Velma cried.

"Like Fred we brought the spell book, Velma & I found it in the basement!" Shaggy said.

"It's too late...she's gone, forever." Fred mumbled, in between sobs.

"What?" The tree asked in shock.

"Daphne defeated the ghost, using her crystal necklace, Patrick Lee is gone forever, & now my Daphne is too!" Fred said, under his serious tone.

"Like wait dude, I what did you say?" Shaggy asked, seeing a starnge glow on Daphne's arm that stopped all at once.

"Patrick Lee is gone forever." Fred repeated upset.

"No, like after that!" Shaggy said.

"My Daphne is gone, she's gone forever." Fred said, frusterated. Shaggy gasped when he saw the glow again. A circled moon shaped glow appeared on Daphne's arm whenever he called her "mine".

"Jinkies!" Velma said looking closer. "Your Daphne hu?" she asked.

"Yes, she was suppose to be mine! I loved Daphne with all my heart & I would've given my life for hers!" Fred shouted, the glow on Daphne's arm got brighter & brighter.

"Aha! That's it! Fred, we've still got time!" Velma shouted.

"What?" Fred asked, confused.

"A kiss, a true loves kiss! When I ghost in love kisses a human, that human will turn into a ghost, right?" Velma explained, Shaggy & Fred nodded. "Well, it's different but if my hunch is correct, if a human in love with a ghost, kisses the ghost, they'll turn into human! But only if the feeling is mutal with the ghost!" Velma said, snapping her fingers.

"You think that will work!" Fred said, looking down at Daphne. Velma nodded.

"It's possible."

"But, Daphne's not a ghost yet.." Fred said.

"It's close enough, the ghost is still inside her, I'm positive! The glow is proof!" Velma said.

"But like who is the human that loves Daphne that much?" Shaggy asked.

"I think the only person with that much love & passion for each other is clearly Fred & Daphne, if you can't break the curse off her, no one can." Velma said to Fred as he slightly blushed.

"Like hurry dude,kiss her man!" Shaggy cheered.

"I hope she feels the same..." Fred mumbled. He leaned down on his knees, then looked at her beautiful face, perfect as always. He closed his eyes then kissed his best friend, passionatly. as he broke apart, he froze, looking down at her, nothing happened.

"It didn't work..." Fred sighed as his heart filled with sadness. Suddenly a strong wind gust flew through the air, small crystal like lights danced across the whirl wind of white dust twirling around Daphne. Daphne lit up, a bright moon light color shining, making the entire top of the moutian light up.

"Wow.." Shaggy gasped. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure.." Velma shouted loudly, hoping he'd hear her from the loud wind.

"Fred Jones, you have just broke the curse & passed true loves hardest challenge." A voice whispered through the wind. Suddenly the light stopped, the wind was calmed & it was peaceful.

Daphne moaned, as her eyes fluttered open, Fred's face lit up with joy as soon as he spotted the ocean blue eyed red head awake.

"Freddie!" She shouted happily as he raced & scooped her up into his strong arms.

"Daphne! Your okay now, everythings going to be alright." Fred said comforting her.

"I know it is Freddie, cause your with me." Daphne smiled as the kissed once again.

"Daphne, there's a question I've waited too long to ask, & there's ring in pocket that's been there too long, & now I need an answer." Fred said, pulling a ring out of his pocket slipping it onto Daphne's cold finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked happily.

"Oh Freddie, a million time, yes!" She shouted joyfully, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him.

"I know we never "dated" but, if I lost you again, I'd never be able to live with myself." Fred said softly, while he looked into her eyes & she did the same to his.

"Who needs to date when we just passed true loves hardest challenge?" Daphne teased gently. Making both laugh.

"I love you with all my heart & I'll never let go.." She whispered.

"I love you too Daphne.." He said.

"Well, like...we did it!" Shaggy cheered from behinde. Fred & Daphne laughed, breaking apart.

"Velma, I have a question for you." Daphne said smiling.

"What would that be?"

"Just because I got kissed by a human, does that mean I'll be a human forever, & never die?" Daphne asked, everyone laughed.

"I guess that's another mystery..." Fred said before kissing her on the cheek.

_The End_

_A/N: TA DAAAA! I know this story wasn't very good I mean heck, I only got a bout ten reviews (THANK YOU REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU!) but never the less, I enjoyed writing this halloween haunting story. Sorry if you didn't think it was scary or didn't think it made any sense at all. I JUST put a new poll up on my profile, tell me which story you want next, please everybody go take it! :D I wanna know what you want. _

_REVIEWWWW! Have a happy Halloween too :D_

_-DangerproneK _


End file.
